Marcella Boot Camp
by Rebeled Outlaw
Summary: The ratings for later. It's gonna be a Aerena/Heero. Hope you like it! Serena and Alexiea are the most know Gundam pilots.


Marcella Boot Camp  
  
  
  
Serenity Moon and Alexiea Rouse walked onto the bus. One had a no mess with attitude and the other had a bright cheery one. The first one, who had, oddly, ankle length silver hair with blonde hi-lights pulled up in a high ponytail, was dressed in black hip-hugger jeans and a silver ¾ tank top. The other, who had shoulder length dark brown hair with bright lively green eyes, was dressed in emerald hip-hugger jeans with a silver spaghetti strap shirt. They walked to the back of the bus and looked at the five who had their own seats. Serenity threw her things into an overhead compartment and sat down with her laptop next to a boy with unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes who had his laptop open. She opened her laptop and started typing profusely as Alexiea sat her things in a compartment and sat down next to a boy with dark brown hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"Hi!" said Alexiea brightly. "I'm Alexiea Rouse and that's Serenity Moon!" she pointed to the silver haired girl.  
  
"Hnn…" said the girl distractedly.  
  
The boy beside Alexiea smiled, "Hello. I'm Trowa Barton and that's Heero Yuy." He said pointing to the boy beside Serenity.  
  
"Hnn…" he said, still typing. Alexiea hid a smile, knowing who the boys were, but amused that they didn't remember her or Serenity from their meeting last night. You see, Serenity and Alexiea were the youngest flyers of the Gundams. Serenity started training at age 5 and started flying at 12. Alexiea started at the same time as Serenity. Serenity and Alexiea were the most well known of them all. Up above Heero and the boys even. Serenity had been nicknamed the 'Heartless Solider' and Alexiea was the 'Sunny Solider'. It was unknown how the two could stand each other, as they were so different. Some said that opposites attract and others said a childhood meeting in which they became the best of friends. It wasn't the true story though. Serenity needed sunlight to cheer her up and Alexiea need some darkness to calm her down so they had just met one day back at their old colony, L9, and became best friends. This happened a week before the Oz soldiers attacked and killed Serenity's parents. Heero, upon hearing Serenity's last name brought up her profile.  
  
Name: Serenity Titania Moon  
  
Height: 5' 11"  
  
Weight: 125  
  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
  
Hair: Silver with Blonde hi-lights.  
  
Personality: Cold, heartless, emotionless, killer, anti-social.  
  
Past: Serenity grew up in the colony cluster, L9. At age 5 her parents were killed when the Oz soldiers came to her colony. A week later she started training under the eye of Dr. J. At age 12 she was flying her Gundam, KelcieAna.  
  
Nickname: The Heartless Soldier.  
  
'So, she like me. I wonder why Dr. J made her start so young.' Heero thought. Serenity meanwhile had brought up Herro's profile.  
  
Name: Heero Yuy  
  
Height: 6' 2"  
  
Weight: 150  
  
Eyes: Prussian Blue  
  
1 Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Personality: Cold, heartless, emotionless, killer, anti-social.  
  
Past: Heero grew up in colony cluster, L1. At age 8 his parents were killed when the Oz soldiers came to his colony. At 15 he was flying his Gundam, Wing Zero.  
  
Nickname: The Perfect Soldier  
  
"Brilliant past." They muttered to each other at the same time. "Hnn…" they said afterwards. Heero pulled up Alexiea's profile.  
  
2 Name: Alexiea Moira Rouse  
  
Height: 5' 8"  
  
Weight: 110  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair: Dark brown  
  
Personally: Bright, sunny, energetic.  
  
Past: Alexiea grew up in colony cluster, L9. At age 3 her parents were killed when the Oz soldiers came to her colony. Two years later, at the age of 5, she started her training. At the age of 12 she was flying her Gundam, Emerald.  
  
Nickname: The Sunny Soldier  
  
'So, she hasn't been through as much. Serenity and I watched as our parents died. I can tell that she wasn't in her colony. Serenity's eyes hold so much coldness to the world.' Thought Heero.  
  
"Well, here's the stop children." Said the driver pulling up at the camp. Serenity walked by and flipped the driver off.  
  
"We're not children." She said coldly. The man nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am, ma'am."  
  
  
  
That's it for now! It'll be a Serena/Heero, Alexiea/Throwa. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
